The Administrative Core has three major responsibilities. The first is to facilitate the various administrative aspects associated with the business of running the program including record keeping, scheduling, financial bookkeeping, progress reports, manuscripts, etc. The second is to foster scientific progress and coordination, both between projects and program investigators, but also with scientists outside of the participating universities. This includes coordinating communications and travel between the locations of the Project Leaders, the Medical College of Georgia and the University of Utah as well as the Co-Investigator at the University of Texas at San Antonio. Finally, the Administrative Core will provide biostatistical, database management, and computing resources for each of the projects in the program.